Bandane Girl
by reraibussu
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang Leader BoyBand ternama didunia yang bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius didepan kedai kopi. Harusnya itu menjadi pertemuan biasa, seperti pertemuan-pertemuan lain yang sering Naruto lalui. Namun, nyatanya kini dia tak bisa untuk menghiraukan kemana perginya gadis beriris lavender itu.


300 km/jam adalah kecepatan yang dipacu pemilik surai pirang cerah dengan mobil berwarna orangenya. Bugatti Veyron Super Sport itu melaju melewati areal hutan secpat angin. Seolah-oleh kuda besi itu adalah pemilik jalan raya luas yang membentang diareal perhutanan tersebut.

Music rock yang sedari tadi terdengar, masih lah belum berhenti berputar, irama kerasnya seolah mampu menjadi penenang diri bagi mantan pemilik marga Uzumaki itu.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!" makinya, entah pada siapa.

Kemeja berwarna abu pucat nya masih tersemat rapi, walau beberapa kancingnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Bibir pucat itu masih saja menggumam, bertapa dia begitu benci terhadap dunianya.

.

.

.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, sekali lagi, Uzumaki.

Ia memiliki surai pirang secerah mentari dengan iris biru dalam yang indah.

"Kau sangat keren, nak." itu yang diucapkan sang ibu kala ia mengenakan toga dihari wisudanya.

Ia masih sangat ingat, bagaimana dia merasa begitu bahagia saat mendapat peringkat pertama dan naik ke panggung untuk menerima hadiah.

Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana sang ibu menatapnya penuh haru dengan berderai air mata.

Dan itu adalah kali terakhir Naruto melihatnya.

.

.

"Aku ayah mu, nama ku Namikaze Minato. Mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Namikaze, jadi jangan sampai kau mempermalukan diri mu." suara dalam sang Tou-sama terus-menerus terngiang ditelinga Naruto. Mengantarkan getaran benci yang berbalut luka begitu dalam padanya.

"Selama ini kau kemana saja, hah! Bagaimana kau bisa bicara jika kau ayah ku! Sedang kau baru datang setelah kepergian istri mu!" maki Naruto saat itu.

Naruto masih ingat, bagaimana sebuah tamparan mengenai pipinya dan membuat bibirnya robek.

"Jaga ucapan mu, aku punya banyak hal yang lebih perlu diurus." dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan sang kepala keluarga Namikaze, Naruto pun diseret oleh pria-pria berbaju hitam masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

-w-

.

.

"Jadi? Sampai kapan kau mau numpang disini?" pemilik rumah bertanya, merasa kesal pada tamunya.

"Kejam sekali kau Sasuke," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Yang dipanggil Sasuke menghela nafas "Kau harus cari tempat lain untuk ditumpangi, lagi pula tidak seburuk itu dijodohkan, Naruto." telinga Naruto terasa kebas mendadak.

"Ini, nih yang ku benci. Tidak kau, tidak Gaara, sama saja. Tukang ceramah," cerca Naruto.

Satu bantal melayang dan menampar wajahnya.

"Coba ulang lagi," teriak Sasuke sambil mengotong kotetsu.

"E－eh...canda Teme~ canda~" bela Naruto dengan keringat dingin.

Masih tak habis pikir saja, jika Sasuke akan melemparnya dengan kotetsu.

"Sudah terima saja, toh tak ada salahnya. Lagi pula, dia cantik. Sebagai Leader, kau pasti akan lebih terkenal."

Alis Naruto tertekuk tak suka "Itu sensasi namanya bodoh!" Sasuke mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"Aku benci dia," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke tak membantah, dia bahkan tak berusaha menasehati.

Toh, ia sendiri punya masalah yang lumayan sama dengan kawan pirangnya.

"Ah, aku ada ide! Bagaimana jika aku minggat ke luar negeri saja," ujar Naruto antusias.

"Ya, dan ayah mu akan menemukan mu kemudian mencambuki mu sampai mati," balas Sasuke.

Kini giliran Naruto yang menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Aku tak mengerti, mengapa dia harus hadir dalam hidup ku," ujar si pirang.

"Kau sudah tak punya pilihan lain, Dobe. Sebaiknya kau coba untuk menerima nasib mu saja." Naruto mendengus mendengar saran Sasuke.

"Tak akan, selamanya tak akan." itulah balasan Naruto, walau terdapat siratan tak yakin didalammnya.

.

.

.

-w-

.

.

.

"Aku.…aku tidak mau menikah dengan calon pilihan Otou-sama."

Pria didepannya menghentian kegiatannya.

Iris biru kehijauan Minato menatap Nauto dalam dan menusuk.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan alis kanan terangkat.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan calon pilihan Otou-sama," ulang Naruto tegas.

Pria hampir berusia setengah abad itu tak tampak terkejut mendengarnya, malahan jemarinya dengan gesit mengambil pena dari wadah.

Ia goreskan benda bertinta itu pada selembar kertas putih sebelum menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Itu terserah pada mu, tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengambil orang-orang ini," ujarnya. Iris Naruto membola saat membaca nama yang tertera dikertas tersebut.

"Kau bisa pilih, kebahagiaan mu atau kebahagiaan kita bersama." Minato menyeringai.

"A.…aku.…."

.

.

Bandane Girl

.

 _ **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Author**_ _ **－**_ __ _ **Maji Tenshi 10 & Red Blood**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship, fluffy(maybe), and little hurt/comfort**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, BAD EYED, AU, TYPO AND ANYMORE**_ :v __

.

.

So~enjoy to reading .w.)/

.

.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, dadanya bergemuruh dan irisnya sudah tergenang air mata.

Ia menangis.

Dalam pengap mobil mahal miliknya.

Hatinya begitu tak sangaup untuk menerima apa yang terjadi.

Ayahnya adalah alasan mengapa dia seperti ini.

Dering ponsel miliknya masih terus-menerus mengeluarkan suara bising.

Dengan sekali hentak, Naruto banting ponsel keluaran terbaru itu hingga terpisah-pisah.

"Maaf...maafkan aku.…maaf..." gumamnya dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

Perlahan air matapun jatuh berderai dan membasahi pipinya, seperti air mata langit yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi.

.

.

-w-

.

.

Naruto memandang nanar layar panjang yang bersinar didepannya. Suara banyak bunyi dari benda pipih itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Naruto, lebih tepatnya sudah tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Maaf...maafkan aku.…Jii-san," gumam Naruto deengan air mata yang kembali jatuh.

"Saya Guren melaporkan dari gedung Pengadilan Tinggi Tokyo, Tuan Jiraya yang sebelumnya menjabat sebagai Mentri Pertahanan ditangkap atas tuduhan penggelapan uang negara, bersama dengan Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino dan Yamato yang dianggap sebagai pembantu penggelapan uang negara.….."

Naruto terus menerus menatap layar televisinya dengan air mata tumpah kemana-mana.

Ia merasa menjadi makhluk paling berdosa dimuka bumi, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal yang begitu jahat pada orang paling ia percaya seumur hidupnya.

Dengan lunglai Naruto segera mematikan layar televisinya.

Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

.

-w-

.

"Naruto! Kau dimana, hah! Kau ada latihan dengan Rockie Konoha sekarang sanaroo! " teriak seorang gadis dari sambungan telfon. "Maaf, Sakura-chan, aku sedang tidak enak badan." mendengar nada lesu dari lawan bicaranya gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu segera merasa tak enak.

"Apa...karena pemberitaan itu, Naruto?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Naruto tak menjawab, namun Sakura dapat mengira-ngira jika apa yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran.

"Sou~ kau boleh izin kali ini, tapi jika lain kali kau bolos lagi, aku akan menonjok mu hingga terbang ke awan," kelakar Sakura. Naruto tertawa "Terima kasih, Manager-san."

.

-w-

.

Hoodie jaket berwarna merah dengan corak harimau berwarna hitam itu tampak cukup mencolok mata, dengan tinggi 170 cm pria itu berjalan santai dikota yang menjadi pusat hasrat dan hiburan Jepang.

Bandane, itu namanya.

Sebuah kota luas yang berada diluar jantung Tokyo, dekat dengan laut, namun selalu ramai manusia.

Pemilik sepatu kets putih itu bahkan dapat mencium aroma laut yang kental dari udara segar yang ia hirup.

Iris birunya yang sedalam lautan meneliti kesekitar. Ia dapat melihat ada begitu banyak manusia yang berkeliaran untuk entah apa itu.

Tapi, dari begitu banyaknya manusia yang ada disana, irisnya malah terpaku pada sosok bersurai indigo.

Gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu mengenakan kaus kebesaran berwarna krem yang menutupi hampir setengah pahanya, ia juga mengenakan celana ketat garis-garis.

Iris Naruto begitu penasaran dengan apa yang gadis itu pandangi sedari tadi.

"Uh...kopi?" gumam Naruto.

Kaki Naruto segera mendekat kearah gadis itu berdiri.

Figur mungil itu tampak menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei," sapanya pada sang gadis.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, namun ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto.

Naruto terhenyak kala melihat sepasang iris lavender pudar menatapnya polos, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum ramah pada gadis didepannya.

"Kau mau kopi?" tawar Naruto.

Ya, mungkin sedikit berbuat baik bisa melapangkan dadanya yang akhir-akhir ini terasa seperti dihimpit beton.

Gadis itu tersenyum begitu lebar padanya, memberi wajah penuh rasa gembira atas tawaran Naruto.

.

-w-

.

Nauto dapat melihat wajah gusar dari pemilik iris lembut didepannya, tampaknya daftar menu yang disororkan oleh pelayan kafe adalah alasannya merasa tak nyaman.

Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Kau mau yang mana? Atau kau mau semuanya satu-satu? Kelihatannya memang enak semua sih,"terang Naruto sambil mencubit dagunya. Gadis itu melirik Naruto tak percaya, bibirnya terkatup dengan iris bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ah, biar ku pesankan saja untuk mu, ya!" sahut Naruto tiba-tiba dengan ceria, tak mau gadis didepannya membatalkan acara mereka, hanya karena masalah harga yang menurut Naruto bukan masalah.

"Um, nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, siapa nama mu?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Gadis mungil yang Naruto taksir masih berusia 16 tahun itu agak kaget, ia gigiti belah bibirnya ganas, sebelum iris lavendernya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Oh, ok. Tak masalah kau tak mau memberi tau ku nama mu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah "Cuma~ aku pasti akan bingung jika memanggil mu nanti," lanjutnya kemudian.

Seringai kemenangan dikibarkan Naruto saat melihat bagimana gusarnya gadis didepanya.

"Hi...hinata..." jawabnya malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya.

Naruto tampak terkejut, sebelum wajahnya menunjukkan raut tak enak. "Maaf, pasti kau menjawab karena aku tadi bilang begitu kan," ujar Naruto sedih, senyum cerianya tadi entah pergi kemana.

"U-uh." gadis itu tampak kelimpungan melihat mood Naruto yang berubah drastis. "Ti-tidak...i...itu~ a-aku..." belum sempat sang gadis melanjutkan ucapannya seorang pelayan mengintrupsi dengan mengantarkan pesanan.

"Uwo~ sudah datang ya~ cepatnya!" seru Naruto riang.

Gadis beriris lavender itu menyeryitkan dahi bingung.

Ia tampak begitu tak mengerti dengan cara kerja otak Naruto, sedetik tadi dia ceria, kemudian dia muram, lalu kembali ceria lagi.

'Apa mungkin Naruto-san punya kepribadian ganda?' batin Hinata.

"Hina-chan?"

"Eh, a-apa?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang terpekik didepannya dengan raut aneh. "Kau tak apa? Apa Hina-chan sakit?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Sou~" balas Naruto datar sebelum mulai menyendok Orange Cake miliknya. "Heh~ enaknya~" ujar Naruto dengan wajah berbinar.

Nah, sekarang siapa yang sakit, heh?

"Kau harus mencobanya Hina-chan," ujar Naruto bersemangat sambil mengulurkan garpunya pada Hinata.

"U...uh, ti...tidak te-terima kasih." pemilik surai indigo tersenyum kikuk.

Naruto diam.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah muram, seolah-oleh dia baru saja pernyataan cintanya ditolak oleh sang tambatan hati.

"So.…sou~" balasnya lemah, dengan nada lelah seperti kehilangan gairah.

Hinata bahkan seolah-olah melihat adanya dua buah telinga diatas kepala Naruto yang menunduk lesu.

"U...i-itu...a-aku rasa, mungkin boleh satu suapan," ujar Hinata agak tidak enak.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mata birunya yang berbinar. "Eh~ benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

Hinata tak menjawab, namun ia memberi anggukan ringan dan senyum simpul pada Naruto sebagai balasan.

"Yey!" teriak Naruto kegirangan, dengan segera Naruto membawa garpu mungilnya yang berisi potongan kue kearah Hinata.

"Ayo, buka mulut mu! Bilang 'Aaa~'" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan iris melebar, sang gadis mungil itu terlihat terkejut, pipinya memerah samar.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan mimik dari gadis didepannya, memilih menatap polos sang gadis, seolah ia tidak tau apa-apa. Padahal dia sedari tadi mengerjai sang gadis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dan wajah sedih. "Tadi katanya mau, sekarang gak mau buka mulut," ujar Naruto ngambek.

Sang gadis tersentak, iris lavendernya menelisik kepenjuru ruangan. "I..itu...a-aku bisa makan sendiri." Naruto menatap Hinata dingin, membuat yang ditatap menundukkan kepala.

"Ma-maksud ku...i-itu.…"

"Baik, aku mengerti," potong Naruto sembari mendorong piring kuenya kearah Hinata.

Hinata menaikkan pandanganya, dari iris hampir pucat miliknya, ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Naruto yang begitu dingin menatapnya.

Tak ingin lebih membuat pria didepannya marah, Hinata segera mengambil garpu miliknya sendiri dan mengambil potongan kue dari piring Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang sedang memakan kuenya penuh minat. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah Hinata selesai mengunyah kuenya.

Sejenak Hinata diam, mencoba meresapi rasa manis dan sedikit asam dari campuran jeruk dalam kue manis tersebut. "Enak," ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Naruto tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum super lebar kala mendengar penuturan Hinata, Hinata sendiri juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum cerah sang pria bersurai blonde didepannya.

"Naruto-san mau mencincipi punya ku?" tawar Hinata.

Naruto menyeryitkan alis kala Hinata mendorong piring kue miliknya.

Bukan karena Cheese Cake milik Hinata yang terlihat sangat imut dengan toping taburan rajangan teh, bukan pula karena cherry mungil berwarna merah yang menjadi pemanis piring polos itu. Bukan, bukan itu!

"Kau tadi memanggil ku apa?" tanya Naruto dingin, dengan alis setengah terangkat.

Hinata kembali terkejut kala mendengar nada Naruto. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya, apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya berusan.

"Un, i-itu.….Naruto.…-san," jawab Hinata takut-takut sambil menundukan kepala.

Naruto menatap Hinata jengkel sekarang. "Apa aku begitu tua dimata mu? Sampai aku kau panggil dengan sufix -san, hah?" tanyanya.

Hinata terperanjat, tak pernah dia berfikir jika pemuda didepannya seperti itu, ia menggunakan sufix -san karena menurutnya itu adalah yang cukup cocok untuk nama Naruto.

"Ma...maaf," balas Hinata takut-takut.

Melihat bagaimana iris lavender itu menatapnya takut-takut, membuat Naruto begitu merasa lebih baik. Jadi, dengan segera tawa pun pecah dari bibirnya.

"Maaf, aku sebenarnya hanya mengerjai mu, habis kau tampak polos sih," ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang leher. 'Dan bodoh juga.' lanjut Naruto dalam hati sambil tertawa sadis.

"E-eh!" pekik Hinata dengan wajah syok.

"Pffft- habis kau begitu enak untuk dikerjai sih!" Naruto bahkan tak perlu untuk menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Gak lucu!" balas Hinata dengan nada agak tinggi, sebelum menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Huwahhh~…aduh, aduh,aduh.…kau kejam sekali sih."

"Kejam? Ngaca sana!" balas Hinata sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu pergi.

"E-eh, kau mau kemana! Woi!" teriakan Naruto yang mengejarnya segera teredam oleh hiruk-pikuk kota Bandane.

.

.

-w-

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 hari Naruto mencarinya.

Gadis mungil dengan surai indigo panjang yang sempat ia temui didepan kedai kopi.

Harusnya itu menjadi pertemuan biasa, seperti pertemuan-pertemuan lain yang sering Naruto lalui. Namun, nyatanya kini dia tak bisa untuk menghiraukan kemana perginya gadis beriris lavender itu.

Dermaga kota Bandane adalah tempat terakhir yang ia kunjungi.

Aroma garam laut seolah menghipnotis Naruto kala ia keluar dari Bugatti Veyron Super Sport orange miliknya.

Desiran ombak dan suara burung laut menambah lengkap suasana sore hari itu.

Tanpa dasar, kelereng birunya malah terpaku pada pesona alam yang ditawarkan Bandane.

"Menikmati suasana sore?" tanya sebuah suarah dari samping kirinya.

Naruto yang kaget, reflex menolehkan kepalanya cepat. "Hi...hinata!" pekiknya kaget.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Surai indigonya masih sama. Lurus, panjang, dan polos tanpa hiasan.

Bedanya, ia kini mengenakan dress biru muda dengan pundak balon.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencari mu, tau!"

Tak ada sahutan, hanya senyum mungil yang terukir dibibir pink itu.

"Kau rindu?" tanyanya jenaka. "Padahal kau begitu menyebalkan beberapa hari lalu," lanjutnya.

Naruto kini mengaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "E-eto~ maaf, aku sudah kelewatan. Habis kau kelihatan empuk untuk dikerjai sih~" akunya tanpa tau malu.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya "Mou~ kau menyebalkan!"

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hei, kau sudah makan? Kebetulan aku lapar, ayo, cari ramen!" ajaknya pada pemilik surai gelap itu.

Hinata merengut "Nanti aku dikerjai lagi," ujarnya.

"Tidak kok, aku janji," balas Naruto sambil mengacak surai Hinata.

"Benar?" Naruto mengangguk kala Hinata memandangnya penuh harap. "Asik!" pekiknya senang, "Tak jauh dari sini ada kedai ramen Ichiraku, ayo kesana." jemari Hinata mengandeng pemilik surai blonde.

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum, tak menyangka jika gadis didepannya cukup menyenangkan.

.

.

-w-

.

.

Naruto menatap kearah hamparan bintang atas langit.

Pikirannya terbang.

Masih tak habis pikir, jika sudah lebih dari 2 bulan dia melarikan diri dari ayahnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk dia kembali pada kehidupan nayatanya.

Kembali pada rutinitas yang membuatnya jenuh. Kembali pada kehidupan borjuis yang dibencinya.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya mengembangkan satu senyuman.

Sebuah senyum sendu lah yang lolos disana.

Tercetak dengan jelas diwajahnya, bagaimana pemilik kulit tan dan surai blonde cerah itu menunjukkan wajah tak ingin.

Selama 23 tahun hidupnya, tak pernah sekalipun ia memiliki harapan yang muluk.

Naruto ingat kala ia masih berusia 10 tahun.

Dengan iris biru mudanya yang indah, ia tatapi langit malam yang bertabur intan, dengan kepolosannya ia berdoa pada bintang jatuh.

Saat itu ia masih lah bocah polos yang penuh harapan, satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan kala itu hanya untuk dapat membahagiakan sang bunda.

Satu-satunya makhluk dibumi yang mencintainya tanpa pernah mengharapkan imbalan.

Naruto masih ingat bagaimana wajah yang ibu, beliau yang sudah meninggalkannya didunia sendiri.

Surai merah sewarna cabai masak, yang dipadu dengan iris ungu lembut yang menenangkan.

Naruto pun masih ingat, bagaimana senyum sang ibu yang menyamai senyum malaikat.

Dan harusnya, hari-hari seperti itu masihlah akan ia kecap, jika saja kejadian itu tak pernah menghampiri keluarga kecilnya.

Saat itu sedang hujan, kala ibunya direngut dari sisinya.

Saat itu ia hanya bocah lemah, yang bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya saja ia tak bisa.

Saat itu lah ia tau.…

Jika kematian sang ibu.…

Hanya untuk memanjangkan umur sang kepala keluarga Namikaze.

Saat itulah Naruto sadar, jika ia hidup.….tanpa memiliki hak untuk memilih.

.

.

.

.

.

-w-

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap eksistensi didepannya dengan dahi berkerut.

Agak merasa aneh dengn kediaman Naruto yang sungguh tak biasa.

Biasanya pria itu akan merecokinya dengan banyak hal.

Mulai dari ektingnya yang sungguh begitu nyata, sampai gunyonannya yang membuatnya hampir sakit perut.

Hinata mencoba menyelami wajah pemilik kulit tan tersebut.

Siapa tau jika sang pria ternyata sedang sakit, kan?

Setelah sekian detik bergulat dengan kemungkinan yang ada.

Akhirnya Hinata menyerah.

"Naruto-san," panggilnya pelan.

Pemilik iris biru itu melirik padanya. Hinata tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

Ruang luas dengan deretan buku-buku tua menjadi saksi, bagaimana datarnya hujaman tatapan Naruto padanya.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan tawanya.

Membuat kening sang gadis tertekuk agak dalam.

Masih tidak habis pikir saja, dengan jalan pikiran pria disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" suara lembut pemilik surai sewarna mentari terdengar mengudara. Memantul lembut diantara wangi buku-buku tua yang tersebar.

Hinata menggeleng, ragu akan akan kalimat yang akan dia luncurkan.

Bibir sewarna sakura mekar itu tertutup rapat, bak kuncup bunga dikala masih berkembang.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, satu usapan lembut ia hadiahkan pada pemilik surai indigo. "Tak apa, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau ucapkan," tuturnya lembut, seolah-olah ia tak tau jika sebab sang gadis tak bicara adalah karena moodnya yang naik-turun.

Hinata masih bungkam, jemarinya saling bertaut untuk dimainkan. Pertanda sang pemilik tengah dilanda bimbang dan gugup.

Oh, tak taukah ia? Jika Hinata sekarang tengah menimang-nimang untuk mengatakan sepatah-duapatah kata pada Naruto, prihal ia yang nampaknya membutuhkan pskiater dan dokter ahli kejiwaan secepatnya.

Setelah berbagai-macam pertimbangan yang penting dan tak penting, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menggeser buku tugasnya kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-san, bisa membantu ku?" ujarnya sambil menatap kelereng biru sang pria.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa, padahal Hinata yakin, jika tak ada yang lucu dari dia yang tenggah kesusahan karena mengerjakan tugas.

"Kau bertanya pada ku Hina-chan? hahahahah.…lucu sekali, mengingat aku dulu semasa sekolah tak pernah dapat nilai C," jawabnya sambil tertawa makin keras.

Tiba-tiba pipi Hinata memerah.

Malu yang ia rasakan bukanlah berasal dari perasaan bernama cinta yang katanya dari mata turun ke hati. Bukan pula karena malu-malu mau seperti di telenovela. Malu yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang seperti, ia ingin melompat ke black hole. Jika kalian berfikir itu disebabkan oleh tawa Naruto, kalian benar. Namun, jika kalian berfikir itu karena tawa Naruto yang sangat charming, maka kalian salah.

Terlebih lagi saat puluhan pasang mata menatap karah mejanya.

'Good, aku ingin hilang,' batin Hinata.

.

.

-w-

.

.

Setelah insiden kegaduhan didalam perpustakaan umum, kini mereka tengah berjalan santai diareal pertokoan kota Bandane.

Hawa sejuk yang sejak pagi diciptakan oleh awan mendung menjadi pendukungnya.

"Kau tak capai Hina-chan?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya berbuah gelengan kepala dari sang gadis.

Naruto terkikik kala Hinata beberapa kali berputar-putar, nampaknya ia tau jika sang gadis tengah dirundung kebosanan.

"Hei," panggil Naruto.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya. Surai panjang sepunggungnya ia tolehkan kebelakang, menatap pria bersurai bak mentari yang berjalan santai (agak jauh) dibelakangnya.

Iris lavender lembutnya menatap Naruto, mengisyaratkan jika ia cukup penasaran dengan alasan Naruto memanggilnya.

"Menurut mu.…bagaimana jika.…aku pergi?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata tak berkedip. "Naruto-san mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya polos.

Tak ada raut khawatir akan keadaan Naruto, mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu sering termakan jebakan sang pria pirang tersebut.

"Tidak sih," balas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tau Rockie Konoha?" tanya Naruto kemudian, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hinata atas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Bibir Hinata agak dikerucutkan, dahinya sedikit berkerut, pertanda ia sedang mengingat-ingat, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Ano~ Rockie Konoha itu merek apa, ya?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah polos.

Naruto diam.

Sama sekali tak terkejut jika Hinata tak tau tentang BoyBand paling bersinar abad ini.

"Ne~ Naruto-san," panggil Hinata lagi, tampaknya gadis beriris lavender itu nampak penasaran dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, membuat surai blondenya berkibar mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Tak ada, aku hanya tanya," jawabnya kemudian.

Bibir merah muda Hinata membentuk huruf O, tanda jika dia mengerti.

"Memangna itu apa sih? Merek rokok ya? Atau merek minuman keras" tanyanya semangat.

Kini Naruto yang bingung harus menjelaskannya.

"Er~ itu...sebenarnya~" dan penjelasan Naruto pun tak pernah selesai, karena sang gadis bersurai indigo itu perhatiannya sudah teralihkan pada van ice cream yang lewat.

.

.

.

-w-

.

.

.

Sepucuk surat beramplop ungu lembut terlihat menyembul diantara tumpukan buku miliknya, loker sempit yang hanya berisikan tumpukan buku tebal itu kian pengap. Untung saja kumpulan buku itu benda mati, jika saja mereka benda hidup, pastilah mereka akan protes pada pemiliknya yang bersurai indigo.

Sang gadis dengan perawakan mungil itu menyeryitkan dahi heran.

Seingatnya ia selalu mengunci lokernya, lantas bagaimana bisa sepucuk surat tak diundang masuk kedalam loker miliknya?

Iris bening berwarna lavender muda itu menelisik ke penjuru lorong loker.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk anak seusianya berkeliaran digedung sekolah, dan mungkin Hinata adalah satu-satunya yang sudah sampai sekolah, itu pun dikarenakan tugas dari gurunya.

Kembali ia fokuskan perhatiannya pada sepucuk surat misterius didalam lokernya.

Jemari panjangnya bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak mengambil penda tipis itu.

Ia masihlah berfikir, jika saja ada orang yang salah memasukkan surat ke lokernya.

Hinata mungkin adalah keturunan nigrat dengan prestasi cukup gemilang disekolahnya, tapi percayalah jika tak ada satu orang pun dikelasnya yang perlu untuk menegur sapanya.

Hinata mungkin terlihat bak putri sempurnya diluar, namun siapa sangka, jika kesempurnaan itu malah berimbas pada ia yang diabaikan sekitarnya.

Merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata segera menyambar buku-buku yang ia perlukan beserta surat beramplop ungu muda tersebut.

.

.

-w-

.

.

 _Saat kau membaca surat ini pastikan kau sudah makan._

 _Ok, mungkin ini terbaca sangat tidak enak untuk mu, namun percayalah aku berusaha melucu disini._

 _Begini.…_

 _Kau tau nama ku?_

 _Ya, kau pasti tau._

 _Kita berkenalan bebarapa minggu lalu di kafe._

 _Ini tidak seperti aku berusaha menagih uang traktiran waktu itu, percayalah aku ikhlas kok waktu itu._

 _Jangan marah dulu, setelah banyak basa-basi ini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu._

 _Ini bukan surat cinta, jadi jangan banyak berharap._

 _Baik, kau pasti sudah sangat marah dan berpikir untuk merobek surat ini._

 _Namun,_

 _Hei, aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu._

 _Sesuatu yang tak bisa ku katakan secara langsung._

 _Sesuatu yang mungkin tak seharusnya ku katakan melalui sepucuk surat._

 _Begini.…_

 _Apa kau merasa berdebar-debar?_

 _Maksud ku, aku ingin mengatakan hal penting disini. Jadi, bisa saja kan dada mu sedang berdentum-dentum mengeluarkan simfoni jiwa?_

 _Baik, aku serius._

 _Kau jangan marah dulu._

 _Jadi.…_

 _Sejujurnya aku sudah kembali ke asal ku._

 _Ini bukan berarti aku kembali pada Yang Kuasa!_

 _Aku hanya kembali ke rumah ku, mungkin.… Itu juga jika tempat itu layak disebut rumah._

 _Apa kau berfikir aku ini gelandangan?_

 _Sayangnya bukan, aku bukan gelandangan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya._

 _Kau tau?_

 _Menjadi seorang Uzumaki jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada menjadi seorang Namikaze._

 _Ah,_

 _Kau pasti tak tau siapa itu Uzumaki dan Namikaze, benar?_

 _Kalau begitu, biar ku jelaskan secara singkat._

 _Namikaze adalah marga dari ayah ku, pria yang memiliki bisnis dibidang teknologi, yang kini sudah menjadi kerajaan bisnis nomer 1 didunia._

 _Well, itu memang kabar baik, namun percayalah dia hanya pria tua bau tanah dengan pribadi busuk bak bangkai tikus._

 _Aku serius!_

 _Lalu Uzumaki,_

 _Saat kau mengenal ku, aku mengunakan marga milik mendiang ibu ku._

 _Wanita cantik dengan iris violet lembut dan surai merah menyala panjang._

 _Waktu aku pertama melihat mu, ingatan ku langsung terbayang pada ibu ku._

 _Wanita tangguh yang telah membesarkan ku dengan membanting tulang sendirian selama ini._

 _Ah, bodohnya aku!_

 _Kau pasti bingung, kan?_

 _Mengingat jika aku punya ayah yang kaya raya, bagaimana bisa ibu ku harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai ku?_

 _Jawabannya mudah saja._

".…aku punya banyak hal yang lebih perlu diurus."

 _Itu yang dikatakannya pada ku sewaktu aku mempertanyakan eksistensinya selama ini._

 _Kau masih ingat saat itu?_

 _Saat aku bertanya mengenai Rockie Konoha?_

 _Itu bukanlah merek minuman keras atau pun rokok seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hina-chan._

 _Itu sebenarnya adalah nama sebuah BoyBand yang ku bentuk seperti anak sendiri._

 _Sebuah wadah, yang mampu membuat ku merasa sedikit bebas._

 _Hey, kau tau._

 _Dua bulan lagi aku ada konser di pusat kota Tokyo._

 _Mau kah kau datang?_

 _Anggap saja ini hadiah karena kau sudah mau menemani ku selama di Bandane._

 _Tiketnya ada didalam surat ini loh~_

 _Tiket khusus untuk mu!_

 _Kau harus datang ya!_

 _Aku menunggu mu._

 _Dari : Naruto_

.

.

-w-

.

.

Hinata tersenyum setelah membaca surat yang ternyata ditulis oleh Naruto.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang kini membelai surainya terasa begitu lembut.

Iris lavendernya mengatup, wajahnya ia hadapkan pada langit biru yang membentang.

Brak

Bunyi pintu yang terdobrak segera mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada gadis dengan surai coklat tua dicepol.

"Sensei perlu bantuan di lab IPA Hinata, aku mencari mu sedari tadi, ternyata kau di atap." terang sosok berseragam lab dengan tag-name 'Tenten'.

Hinata tersenyum, sebelum surai indigonya ia ayunkan.

Sang gadis segera bangkit dari duduknya seusai membereskan bawaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto begitu mengharapkan kehadiannya.

Gadis yang menjad kawan sekejapnya kala mengunjungi Bandane.

Iris birunya sedari tadi menelusuri deretan kuris VIP guna mencari keberadaan sang gadis dengan surai indigo.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Gaara.

Salah satu personel Rockie Konoha.

Dengan surai merah sewarna darah serta kelopak mata bereyeliner, ia mampu memukau semua kalangan. Padahal ia baru bergabung beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Menjadikannya anggota termuda sekaligus terbaru dalam grup.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto.

Gaara mengikuti arah tatapan mata senpainya itu.

"Menanti kekasih mu, ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Padahal nada Gaara cukup datar, namun entah mengapa mampu membuat Naruto gelagapan untuk menjawab.

"Ti-tidak kok." yang muda lebih memilih diam, tak mau ikut campur dengan masalah senpainya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan semenjak Naruto mengirimkan surat pada Hinata, dan sudah berkali-kali Naruto memacu Bugatti Veyron Super Sport miliknya untuk singgah di Bandane. Namun, jejak Hinata seolah hilang dari peradaban.

Naruto juga sudah berkali-kali bertanya disekolah yang menjadi tempat Hinata menimbah ilmu, namun sang kepala sekolah yang ia akui sangat sexy itu tak pernah mau memberi tau apapun mengenai Hinata.

Gadis muda yang Naruto ketahui bernama Shion berkata jika Hinata sudah pindah, namun ia tak tau pasti kemana.

"Masih memikirkan masalah gadis Bandane itu, Naruto?" cercaan dari Shikamaru Nara tak ia gubris.

"Aku jadi penasaran secantik apa wanita yang telah membuat mood boster grup ini jadi layu," ujar Sai diiringi senyum misterius penuh tanya tanya.

Gaara yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya buka suara, "Kurasa ia sangat cantik, paling tidak memiliki tubuh yang bagus, soalnya Naruto memelototi tiap penonton dibarisan VIP."

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan fantastis Gaara secara tidak sadar menyemburkan kopi yang barusan ia minum tepat ke wajah Kiba. "Huwaaaaaaaa...panas!" teriak Kiba, sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi.

Semua kepala segera menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Yang lain mengeleng saat mendengar respon Sasuke yang sok tanpa dosa.

"Jadi? Apa masalah si gadis Bandane ini perlu kita sebarluaskan?" yang berkuncir bertanya.

"Mungkin kita perlu lapor polisi, menyebar brosur dan buat pamflet. Jika perlu kita siarkan langsung dari stasiun televisi." semua orang diruangan mendadak syok mendengar ide brilian penyandang julukan 'Sabaku'.

"Er~ ku rasa tak perlu terlalu ekstrim, lagi pula dia hanya **teman** ," ujar Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

Yang mendengar cuma mengangguk sok percaya.

.

.

.

-w-

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana tanggapan Rockie Konoha mengenai album terbaru kalian yang meledak dipasaran?"

"Kami sangat bahagia, karena para penggemar setia kami begitu antusias menyambut album baru kami, kami juga bersyukur atas semua pujian dan dukungan dari berbagai pihak, hingga akhirnya album terbaru kami dapat realize tahun ini." Naruto sebagai leader menjawab mantap pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh wartawan dalam jumpa pers mengenai album baru BoyBandnya.

"Apa yang menjadi inspirasi bagi album kalian kali ini?"

Naruto sudah akan bersua, jika saja Sai tidak menyerobot untuk menjawab, "Tentu saja gadis muda yang polos, sekaligus pengalaman Leader kami, Naruto." Iris Naruto melebar saat namanya dicatut.

"Itu benar, ia menulis 6 lagu dari total lagu yang dibawakan dialbum ini, ia bilang jika gadis dari kota Bandane adalah inspirasinya," tambah Sasuke.

"Wah benarkah itu Naruto? Apa dia kekasih mu?"

"Um itu.…dia teman ku kok," jawab Naruto tenang, padahal dalam hati ia sudah menyumpahi dua anggotanya yang ember.

"Apa ada yang ingin Naruto sampaikan pada gadis Bandane tersebut?"

"Tentu saja ada, Naruto bilang jika ia rindu padanya. Naruto berkata begitu pada ku waktu di drom" jawab Kiba bangga.

"Ia berharap dapat menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan gadis tersebut." Naruto hampir saja akan mengeplak kepala merah si mata panda jika ia tidak ditahan Shikamaru (dengan menciubit pahanya).

Dan sesi wawancara itu ditutup dengan bahagia dari pihak wartawan, setelah mendapat gosip dan skandal baru untuk diulas.

.

.

.

"Puas?" pertanyaan bernada sinis adalah yang pertama keluar dari bibir sang Leader kala mereka usai diwawancarai.

Gaara tampak acuh dengan wajah polos minta ditabok. Kiba asik nyempil dipojok ruang dengan senjata PSP. Sasuke menatap sang leader dengan wajah terangkat penuh tantangan, sementara Sai terus-menerus tersenyum, membuat Shikamaru berfikir untuk segera menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa.

"Hah~ aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi," tutur Naruto pada akhirnya, sebelum membanting tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Mereka hanya mencoba untuk membantu Leadernya, yo~ konoyarou~ bakayarou~" pemilik dapur rekaman yang menangui Rokie Konoha tiba diruang khusus mereka.

"Killer Bee?"

"Yo~ yo~ Naruto yo~"

Para anggota Rockie Konoha tampak menatap atasan mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mode bercanda," tutur Naruto.

"Hem~" gumaman Killer Bee kembali membuat anggota BoyBand itu syok, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah ajaib sang atasan.

.

.

.

Bugatti Veyron Super Sport orange itu berhenti disebuah tampat peristirahatan dekat pantai.

Setelah mengisi tangki bahan bakarnya hingga penuh, pemilik surai pirang cerah itu segera masuk kedalam kedai sederhana yang masih satu kawasan dengan tempat peristirahatan yang letaknya berada dipinggiran kota Bandane.

Sosok bersurai coklat gelap dengan iris hampir putih menyapa indra pengelihatannya, surai panjangnya tampak diikat rendah dengan pita putih.

Dulu, sempat ia pikir dia adalah gadis yang ia cari, namun mendengar nama yang berbeda serta kontur wajah yang lebih kuat dan tatapan mata yang lebih tajam, Naruto pun segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Apa lagi saat tau jika kepribadian gadis bernama Hanabi itu agak dingin.

Gadis didepannya itu mengenakan yukata berawarna coklat muda dengan motif daun maple.

"Selamat datang," begitu ucapnya, saat melihat pemilik kelereng biru laut membuka pintu kaca kedainya.

Sosok itu tersenyum sebelum mendekat kearah gadis muda yang berdiri dibelakang count. "Hari ini terik sekali, ya~" kelakarnya, gadis muda itu hanya tersenyum sebisanya. "Ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya sang gadis pada pria yang tampak lesu dengan surai acak-acakan didepannya.

"Jika boleh, satu kopi pahit saja. Biar pas dengan hidup ku." gadis itu mengangguk sebelum mulai meracik pesanan pelanggannya.

Kini pemilik iris biru itu menerawang, berusaha mengurutkan berbagai kejadian menyebalkan dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, uap panas yang mengepul didepannya ia abaikan.

"Tadi pesan, eh, sekarang malah melamun," tergur gadis yang menjadi pemilik tempat persinggahannya itu (menurut perkiraan Naruto).

"E-eh?" pekik Naruto saat ia sadar "Maaf-maaf, aku tidak tau jika pesanan ku sudah selesai." sang gadis hanya menatap Naruto yang tenggah tertawa garing dengan tatapan datar.

"Public figur itu tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan, kasihan fans mu nanti," terang sang gadis.

Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa.

Tak menyalahkan gadis itu yang berulang kali mencercanya.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya kau menyerah.…" gadis itu mengantungkan kalimatnya, hatinya agak tak rela untuk sekedar mengatakan lanjutannya, mengingat bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan pria didepannya untuk menemui kembali seorang gadis yang tergolong tidak jelas.

Naruto tersenyum kecut.

Kata 'menyerah' sudah berulang kali dilontarkan orang-orang disekitarnya untuk membuatnya berhenti mencari gadis pemilik surai indigo dengan iris lavender yang menjadi kawan singkatnya selama 'mengungsi' ke Bandane.

Otaknya pun sudah berulang kali meneriakkannya untuk 'berhenti' mencari keberadaan gadis yang menurutnya mirip dengan mending ibundanya, namun hatinya terus-menerus memaksanya untuk tanpa henti berusaha menemukan sang gadis.

"Aku.….aku merasa tak bisa melakukannya," ujar Naruto pelan.

Kopi pahit itu diseruput pelan oleh Naruto, membiarkan rasa pahit dari biji gelap itu memenuhi indra perasanya.

"Kau punya rokok?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab, namun ia menunjuk sebuah veding machine diujung kedai.

"Ma~ jauh sekali-ttebayo~" keluh Naruto kala ia mengikuti arah tangan gadis mungil didepannya.

Gadis itu tampak tersenyum simpul sebelum menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin ku tunjukkan pada mu," jawabnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang bahkan belum sempat menjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tak tau kemana kakinya melangkah, ia hanya tau satu hal, jika ia berjalan mengikuti gadis bersurai coklat didepannya.

Sebuah jalan setapak tampak ia lalui, dengan jajaran pohon cemara disamping kiri-kanan jalanan tersebut.

Naruto bahkan dapat melihat langit yang sudah mulai berubah kelabu.

Tak tahan akan keheningan yang menurutnya mencekam, satu lontaran kalimat tanya ia katakan, "Kita akan kemana?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Gadis didepannya masih terus berjalan.

Seolah pertanyaan Naruto hanyalah angin lalu.

"Apa masih lama?" tanyanya lagi.

Melihat tak ada respon positif dari sang gadis hampir akan membuat Naruto berbalik, jika ia tidak melihat adanya sebuah kubah kaca berukuran lumayan besar didepannya.

Perlahan gadis bernama Hanabi itu memasukkan kunci yang ia bawah pada lubang kunci, dengan segera ia putar kunci tersebut dan ia buka pintunya.

Iris biru Naruto langsung dimanjakan dengan hamparan tanaman yang indah dengan berbagai warna.

Samar-samar ia juga dapat mencium aroma bunga yang lembut.

Mereka masih berjalan, dengan Naruto yang terkagum-kagum kala melihat berbagai macam varietas tanaman disana.

Naruto hampir saja akan terjatuh saat Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya, untung saja ia memiliki tubuh yang lentur yang ia dapat dari latihan BoyBand.

"Duh!" pekik Naruto pelan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" tanya Naruto pada Hanabi.

Hanabi lagi-lagi tak menjawab.

Ia hanya diam sambil menunjuk kerah depan.

Iris Naruto melebar.

Disana.

Duduk disebuah kursi panjang berwarna kecoklatan, dengan berbagai macam tanaman bunga yang mengelilinginya.

Sosok yang selama ini ia cari.

"Hina－" Naruto hampir akan berteriak dan berlari kearah sosok yang agak jauh didepannya, namun usahanya dihalangi oleh Hanabi.

"Jangan, jangan sekarang," tutur Hanabi dengan iris yang tergenang air mata.

"Kenapa?"

Hanabi mengigiti bibirnya dengan ganas, hatinya terasa berat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sosok didepannya.

"Katakan kenapa!" sentak Naruto.

Suara Naruto yang keras membuat Hinata yang posisinya agak jauh mendengarnya.

"Hanabi-chan?" panggil gadis bersurai Indigo.

Hanabi tampak kaget dan tersentak.

Ia berkeringat dingin.

Tiba-tiba ingatan akan janjinya menyeruak.

"Pergilah, temui aku dikedai, aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya pada mu," tutur Hanabi pada Naruto sebelum ia berlari kerah Hinata.

Naruto diam.

Bibirnya kelu untuk berucap.

Dengan pikiran setengah tidak faham atas apa yang terjadi, ia biarkan kakinya melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening, hanya ada suara dari kipas angin yang sudah reot yang terdengar mengudara.

Dengan jengah pemilik kulit dim itu mengeluarkan suara pertama "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sosok mungil didepannya diam, bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan kepalanya tertunduk.

"Se.…sebenarnya.….aku.….aku adiknya," aku gadis itu.

Naruto tak bereaksi apapun atas hal itu.

"Aku...aku berjanji padanya akan merahasiakan mengenainya dari mu. Aku sudah memaksanya untuk menemui mu, saat kau pertama singgah disini, tapi Onee-sama tidak mau," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak mau menemui ku?" tanya Naruto, ada nada sendu yang tersirat dari pertanyaannya.

"Ia.….ia hanya tak sanggup. Waktu itu.…kami sekeluarga pergi ke kota, setelah Onee-sama yang bersikeras ingin menonton konser mu. Awalnya Otou-sama tidak setuju, namun setelah dibujuk Okaa-sama akhirnya Otou-sama luluh juga. Dalam perjalanan, supir kami tidak bisa menghindari truck yang lepas kendali. Lalu.…terjadilah kecelakaan.…itu merenggut kedua orangtua ku, Onee-sama mencoba melindungi ku. Tapi, ia membayarnya terlalu mahal.….bukan cuma matanya tapi juga kakinya yang harus ia berikan pada Kami-sama.…ka－karena itu.…" Naruto tak mendengarkan lanjutan ucapan Hanabi. Baginya ucapan gadis itu serasa bak kaset rusak.

Ini semua salahnya.

Andai saja ia tak memaksanya untuk datang ke konsernya.

"Biarkan aku bertamu dengannya." ucapan Naruto membuat Hanabi terhenyak.

"Tidak, aku sudah janji pada Onee-sama untuk tak memberitau mu. Aku memperlihatkan mu pada Onee-sama hanya agar kau berhenti mencarinya."

"Kalau begitu.…biarkan aku didekatnya."

.

.

.

.

Mereka tak pernah berbicara.

Walau mereka berada ditempat yang sama.

Music klasik terus mengalun dari kubuh kaca itu.

"Ano~ Hanabi-chan~ tolong ambilkan air minum, aku haus," pinta sang gadis pasa eksistensi didekanya.

Tak ada shutan, tapi ia melakukan apa yang diminta sang gadis.

Gelas bening berisi air segera tergenggam dijemari sang gadis.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya, pada sosok yang ia kira adiknya.

Dalam hati ia bersumpah.

Untuk selalu menjaganya.

Sebagai penebus dosanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(*) fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Onee-chan saya Yuni sebagai kado atas ulang tahunnya yang sebenernya uda lewat tanggalnya**_ (- -;


End file.
